Aperture technology in Forks
by Astraga
Summary: Some time after Chell left Glados made an android of a metal from space that Cave Johnson bought, that android disguised as Chell go to Forks to explore the surface and find the Cullen's what will she do? and when a menace appears will the Cullen's enter the strange world of aperture?
1. Chapter 1

Forks school was perfect for the place totally boring, but since Mother let me spend some time here I will enjoy, my name is Michelle "Chell" not the original one, a robot looking like her, Aperture science technology was wonderful I am made from a space metal that Cave Johnson had bought when alive the metal Glados said that was practically indestructible so with special way she made a robotic copy of Chell Johnson.

"Chell you can sit there next to Bella" the teacher said so like a human I sat near the Bella... wait her temperature is a lot more cold and her heart doesn't beat why is that? A new type of human?

I have to get near then and discover In the name of science.

My appearance or Chell is of a seventeen girl with Japanese ethnicity with Chell original skin was light brown but mine was pale almost as Bella, Grey eyes and a long black hair, of course it was all a disguise I am metallic silver with yellow iris and black sclera or more simply black of the eye and jet black metallic hair with dark yellow streaks my real hair almost reached the ground.

I was wearing a white tank top and pale blue pants was only missing an orange jumpsuit to look like her.

"hello I am Michelle but call me Chell you are Bella Cullen? i heard about you all that i knew the names already."

"Okay Chell yes I am Isabella Cullen please call me Bella, why your voice is like a robot?"

"i have a problem so I can only speak with a device sorry about that" she said robot voice not a voice like a robot this means she have a great hearing like the other I observed too that they are extremely beautiful.

"so why did you move to Forks? you like here?"

"my mom let me spend some time in this city and I think this city is better than my hometown" if you say that Aperture wasn't a city you still have to see the place is huge I still won't found the real ground of it.

"better than Forks wh..." the bell rang in time I walked outside till I reach lunchroom.

I sat alone in one of the tables ad started to play with a magic cube finishing easily so i started to make it more hard to me I like puzzles and make tests my mom Glados fault.

When I looked up the Cullen's where looking at me I knew all the names even the two overheated ones Jacob and Leah that wasn't human but they were different than the Cullen's.

I need to find what they are y other will be glad I found then, if they have augmented hearing all other five senses must be better too right? I will verify the strength and speed.

I observed that the ones with black eyes were ore cautions than the amber eyed ones so I quess that the eyes is like an alert.

I walked to my next class it was easy I can make a nuclear bomb easily even so i payed attention the not humans.

Time passed quickly I realized when going home in my motorcycle, my house have only the necessary to be considered a house because I don't eat and don't sleep only need to recharge I can live without recharge but some systems will be off and It will become easy to say I am not human, the recharge in the middle of each month.

I connected with my mom to talk about the news.

"hey mom I have great news"

"what great news you get around humans"

"people that is not humans a family here have the five senses augmented with a body temperature of a dead person and other that their body is overheated."

"great if they were here in the facility, get data about then and if you can bring then here it will be wonderful."

"okay I will try to be friends with then goodbye say hello to P-body and Atlas"

"yes, goodbye" my mother said she became more human when Caroline reappeared so she is not so heartless as before she said.

This week i will try to be friends with then to go to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

CULLENS P.O.V

"you all noticed that Michelle isn't human right" Rosalie said

"yes I can't read her mind but is like that there are no mind there, with Bella at least i can tell that a mind is there but with Chell." Edward was scared of the new girl only because she doesn't have a mind so how she lived?

"i can fell her emotions too and is like Edward she doesn't have"

Everyone turned to Alice expecting she talk that she can see her future.

"dammit" Edward said before Alice

"i can't see her future like the shifters but i can see around her"

"we have to kill her? A fight is welcome now." Emmett said smiling.

"no let's become her friends I think she doesn't want nothing with the people here, and she was nice."

"okay Bella we will give her a chance but we need we keep and eyes on her" Edward said.

CHELL P.O.V

"hey you are Chell right? And that is a jumpsuit tied to your waist? "

"yes its me, and I like my jumpsuit, you are Alice right?" I was wearing a jumpsuit today because I wanted I have a lot of then so I don't mind if something happen to then.

"yes let go we will be late" that one is always happy even a robot like me can tire seeing her.

So I and Alice walked to the class where the teacher passed something considered normal to humans but to me was wonderful dissect frog the teacher said it was to test the students.

With the frog several students got sick, there was a lot of Cullen's in my class Alice, Bella, Jasper and Emmett, I made details of everything it was automatic for me and it was a wonderful experience in Aperture we don't have frogs only robots.

When I finished the teacher was almost jumping of happiness that at least one of his students show talent in this.

In one of the other classes the teacher asked that the students made a quartet to do a work in one of the houses of the members of the group.

"hey can I join you guys the others is already in groups so only rest this one"

"of course Chell but we do in what house" Bella said with Alice and Edward looking at me.

"in your house, my house is not for quests there literally nothing there."

"so let go after school"

"okay"

The classes after that was slowly I knew much more than anyone in this school, but it finally arrived.

"i will follow you guys in my motorcycle"

"okay but Edward drive like crazy are sure you will follow us?"

"so lets make a test"

In the way I followed easily then they sure drive like crazy like if they don't need to worry about their lives, must be because they are resistant to everything the skin of then is like stone.

I followed till we reach a big white house not too far from the street but from the street is impossible to see her a great place to hide and she was more open with windows everywhere.

"is a great place for a house, I prefer my home before forks still"

"where is this house?"Alice asked by curiosity

"in a place far far away I will return someday and never will return, kidding is in the other side of the country I asked my mom if I can live alone in another place so she sent me here, lets go"

We entered the house where I met doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme they were the image of perfect parents.

"you want something to eat?" Esme asked when we were ready for the work.

"no I ate in home, how about we do about Aperture science?" our work was about this telling about bankrupt company's.

"about that company that if somebody enters never gets out? That thing became an urban legend" Emmett said while playing a zombie game.

"my grand father worked there as a scientist he said it was a wonderful place"

"i think it great nobody will make about that let finish today you must know a lot of things"

The next few hours I spend analyzing everything about what they were doing the hows and whys and listened to each word of then I discovered that they can speak in a great speed that humans ears cannot even notice that means that they have a great speed and I quess that super strong too.

What this people are they are practically invincible they must have something not too great and the eyes are the answer I think they need something and this something leave their eyes an amber color.

When I reach home I will connect to the internet and search for local legends if the Cullens are something and they live here there must be something.

"hey Chell are you okay you have spacing out for some time now and we already finished the work."

"oh sorry I was thinking about a lot of things, I need to go home"

"can't you stay here for a while?" Alice asked with a sad face.

"i wished that yes but I need to organize my home and clean her good bye"

I left the house and took my motorcycle it was already night and the streets empty Forks looked like an abandoned city when I reached my hoe I quickly connect myself with internet and searched for what was the name Quileutes right? in the search I discovered that the Quileutes are some kind of werewolf that explain the two from that day I never have seen then before that but I they are friends of the Cullen family so I will see then someday.

My search finished and i knew what they are the term from the Quileutes was cold one the real version of the vampires.


End file.
